


Plan in Motion

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU - Post-series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Summary: Buffy and Giles are in a relationship, but it needs to be kept quiet due to Council regulations.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	Plan in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you A for looking this over for me.

Giles looked up as Buffy walked into his office. He allowed his eyes to drift down to her feet before his gaze slowly made its way to her eyes. 

“You, uh…you look stunning.” He said softly, dropping his pen onto the desk as he stood up. He walked around his desk, his gaze dropping once more. “Absolutely stunning.”

“You look…like you’re going to be late.” She responded with a smile. “And thank you.”

“It’s not as if we can go together anyway.” He murmured, reaching out and lightly tracing the plunging neckline of her dress. 

“We could if you’d declare our relationship.” She replied, her smile fading.

He looked into her eyes, his hand dropping back to his side. “Buffy…”

“You’re Head of Council, Rupert. We’ve been together for six months.”

“And three weeks, two days.” His lips quirked into a half-smile. “Me being Head doesn’t give me the privilege to disregard centuries old rules and regulations.”

“We break all kinds of rules all the time. Some are stupid enough that they _need_ to be broken. _Especially_ centuries old ones.” She lifted her hand and stroked his tie. “In San Francisco, it’s illegal to give or receive oral sex.”

His eyes darkened slightly. “Thankfully, we don’t live in San Francisco.”

“Okay…in London, it’s illegal to be drunk in a pub.” She arched an eyebrow at him. “Considering how we got together in the first place, pretty sure we broke that one fairly spectacularly.”

“It’s not that I don’t want people to know, love.”

“And I’m not trying to force you to tell everyone.” She tilted her head slightly and moved her hand to the side of his neck. “I just want to be able to dance with the man I love at a party that I’m being forced to attend.”

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a warm kiss. “I love you, Buffy. Give me a little time, please. It takes time to work changes through the board…especially when I’m trying to make it seem like it’s not for personal gain.”

“Dance with me after?” She asked, sliding her arms around his neck.

His hands rested on her hips as he nodded slowly. “Absolutely.”

“So…I’ll see you there, then?”

He kissed her again, slowly…deeply. When his tongue nudged into her mouth, she groaned and scratched her nails against the back of his neck. His fingers tightened on her hips as he took a step back, pulling her with him. 

As he sat down on the edge of his desk, she pulled from the kiss and grinned at him. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you.”

She chuckled as he pulled her between his thighs. “Kissing?”

He licked his lips and shifted. “I wouldn’t want to mess up your dress, love.” 

“I want you.” She whispered, loosening his tie.

“I want you.” He replied, pulling her tightly against him. He closed his eyes as she pressed up against his very obvious erection. “Christ, love…”

“Let me take care of that…” 

He opened his eyes and stared at her. The muscles in his jaw twitched, his fingers curled in the soft fabric of her dress. “Ah, fuck, Buffy…”

“You…are so fucking…sexy…”

“When you say it, I feel it.” He murmured, glancing at her lips. “I _want_ to take you to the function, Buffy. I want to be with you all night…dancing, laughing, talking…being a normal couple.”

“We will never be a normal couple, Giles.” She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “But, I know you _want_ to take me. That’s enough for now. I’ll wait, because I know you’re trying.”

He returned her smile. “I really am.”

“I’ll also wait because I’m incredibly in love with you.”

“Stay with me tonight.”

“No where else I’d rather be.” She leaned into him and kissed his lips. “See you at the party?”

He nodded slowly, smiling as she took a step back from him. “You really do look so very beautiful tonight.”

She paused for a moment and then picked up her bag. She took a deep breath and opened it, pulling out a dark green bow tie. 

“I was hoping you might wear this instead of black…”

He took the tie and raised an eyebrow, casting a pointed glance at the thin green stripe in the fabric of her dress that started just below her left breast and curled around her right hip. “Perfect match…”

“It also makes your eyes sparkle.” She replied with a gentle smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. “No, love…that’s you.”

“Jesus, that was corny.” She laughed, closing her bag.

“I love you.” He whispered, placing the tie on his desk.

“I love you too.” She whispered back. “Tonight, babe.”

His smile grew as she turned and left the office, closing the door behind her. 

“Tonight…” He murmured to the empty room.

* * * 

“Well, that’s not at all obvious…”

Giles looked down as Willow lightly fingered his tie. “Hm?”

“You’re all matchy-matchy tonight.” Willow grinned. “Of course, I probably noticed because I actually _know_ about the two of you.”

“Ah, yes.” He shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of his drink. “She requested I wear it. Said something about sparkling eyes or some nonsense.”

She laughed loudly. “No…that happens whenever you look at her.”

“I said the same. She said it was a corny thing to say.”

“Then we’re both big cornballs.” She gently nudged him with her elbow. “When _are_ you guys going to make it all official and stuff?”

He glanced across the room, effortlessly finding her. He sighed softly, watching a young trainee doing his best to chat her up. 

“As soon as I can get the regulation change pushed through the board.”

“I’ve often wondered…just how _did_ you present that to the board? I mean…were you all ‘hey, I’m in love with my Slayer, so this bullshit about fraternization between a Watcher and their Slayer needs to go away’?”

Giles snorted in amusement. “Yes, that’s _exactly_ how I made my proposal. You know me so well, Willow.”

Willow’s grin grew broader. “So? What did you say?”

“It was carefully buried within the wording of other regulation and protocol changes I put forth.” He raised an eyebrow at her as she lifted her glass of wine to her lips. “And that’s all you need to know.”

He returned his gaze to Buffy and took another sip of his drink. Buffy caught his gaze and smiled, subtly rolling her eyes. He smiled back at her and shot her a quick wink. 

“Are you worried about that?” Willow asked, watching the trainee hand Buffy a glass of wine.

“Not in the least.” Giles replied with no hesitation. “She’s lovely, why wouldn’t someone try to pick her up if they didn’t know she was taken?”

“She is, isn’t she?” She waited until he looked at her before continuing. “Taken? Off the market?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, let’s make her sound like livestock.”

“You know what I mean, Giles.”

Warmth spread through Giles, showing brightly in his eyes. “You know she is, Willow.”

“And if that very attractive woman who has been blatantly watching you all night were to come over and ask you to dance, what would _you_ say?”

Giles furrowed his brow. “What woman?”

“Her. April, I think her name is?” Willow gestured towards the woman in question with a tilt of her head. 

Giles didn’t look, but answered Willow’s question. “Should she ask me to dance, I’d politely decline…stating that I’m in a relationship.”

“And then what if Buffy were to ask you to dance?”

“I’d dance.” 

Willow arched an eyebrow at him. “Even though you haven’t formally declared your relationship with her?”

“She’s my Slayer.” He replied. “It would be acceptable.”

“How is dancing acceptable, but being in a physical relationship isn’t?” Willow asked, genuinely curious.

“Dancing and sex are two very different things, Willow. Dancing and being in love are even further apart.”

She chuckled as she watched a couple of researchers dancing together. “Yeah…see, _that_ doesn’t look much different.”

“And it’s okay for them. It’s… _not_ …for Buffy and me. Not yet.” Giles said, mild amusement in his tone…but a flash of sadness in his eyes.

Willow nodded slowly and glanced back towards the woman who was still watching Giles closely.

“Okay, back to this hypothetical situation we were talking about.”

Giles stared at her. “ _You_ were talking about…”

She waved a hand in a vague gesture. “Whatever. Okay, so even though you’d just turned down a dance with another woman and said that you were in a relationship – you’d accept a dance with Buffy? That wouldn’t raise any flags?”

Giles thought for a moment and then shrugged a shoulder, a wry smile on his face. “Possibly. But, Buffy won’t ask me to dance…so, it’s a non-issue.” 

“You didn’t even look at the person I was talking about…”

“I don’t have to.” He looked back at Buffy and inhaled deeply. “My heart is very much spoken for.”

Willow nodded in understanding. “You know she feels the same, right?”

“Would you like to know a secret, Willow?”

Her eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. “No, no I most definitely – ”

“As soon as the regulation changes are approved, I’m asking her to move in with me.” 

She smacked his upper arm and glared at him. “Why the hell would you do that to me?”

Knowing that she was referring to the fact that she was one of the worst secret-keepers he had ever met, he grinned and met her eyes. 

“Because, you can’t keep a secret…you know that I know you can’t keep a secret. Me telling you this – it’s puts a plan in motion. And now there’s a race to see which happens first. Does the board approve the changes and I declare my relationship? Or do you tell Buffy my plan? Which will it be?”

“Your mind works in some very weird and mysterious ways sometimes, Rupert Giles.” 

“I have been told that.” He chuckled, looking back to Buffy.

He watched Buffy’s eyes close briefly in annoyance as she shook her head at the trainee. Willow looked from Buffy to Giles.

“Um…do you think she needs your help with this one?”

“ _Need_? No…she doesn’t need me to help, she’s quite capable of dealing with this on her own.” A smile formed on his face, his eyes sparkled. “Want is a different matter altogether.”

He handed Willow his tumbler and cleared his throat. “I’ll, uh…talk to you later, yes?”

“Yep.” She replied with a grin, watching the Watcher weave his way through the crowd towards his Slayer.

* * * 

“One dance?” 

Buffy rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. “Look, Harry…I’ve already said no. More than once, I’ve said no. You continually asking isn’t going to change my mind.”

“Why not? I mean…what’s one dance?” Harry asked persistently.

Buffy took a deep breath in an attempt to quell her urge to smack some sense into the trainee. And then she smiled, sensing her Watcher…her lover…closing in on her. Harry, on the other hand, took her smile to mean something completely different.

As he started to reach out to take Buffy’s hand, Giles stopped right behind her. He leaned down and spoke into her ear, quietly but still loud enough for the young trainee to clearly hear him.

“Would you care to dance, Buffy?”

Buffy turned to look at him, nodding as she slipped her hand into his. “You have no idea how much I’d care to dance.”

Harry narrowed his eyes as Giles led Buffy away, wondering what exactly had just taken place.

As Buffy slid her hand up to Giles’ shoulder, she grinned. “Gotta say…I wasn’t expecting this.”

He curled his arm around her waist and fell into an easy step with her. “Well, I’m full of surprises.”

“Questions won’t be asked about this?”

“I’m a Watcher dancing with my Slayer. So long as I don’t give in to my urge to kiss you senseless…we’ll be fine.”

Her thumb lightly stroked the collar of his shirt. “You have that urge?”

His eyes darkened as he gazed into hers. “I’m barely holding on, love.”

She stumbled lightly, the intensity in his eyes catching her off-guard. He tightened his arm around her and lowered his mouth to her ear.

To anyone who would happen to be watching them, it would simply seem that he was talking to her in a way that he could be heard over the music and general din. Technically, she supposed that’s exactly what he was doing. But, she wasn’t expecting him to tell her – while they were in the middle of a dance – exactly what he’d much rather be doing with her… _to her_ …at this very moment. And suddenly she was very grateful for the fact that he was holding her so tightly.

He smiled as she trembled in his embrace, his words having the desired effect on her. When he felt her hand tighten on his shoulder, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

“I’m hanging by a thread here.” He whispered thickly, his eyes darting to her lips. “And if I kiss you here, I – ”

“You need to fuck me soon, Rupert.” She interrupted. “So we either need to find a place or leave or…”

He inhaled sharply, his jaw clenching and releasing as he stared at her. “After this dance, I’m going to walk back over to Willow. You’re going to exit through the West door and go to the training room on level 5. Lock the door behind you. I’ll give you a three minute head start, then I’ll leave through the South door.”

He licked his lips, his fingers twitching against her back. “If you’re naked when I get there, I won’t complain.”

“Naked? Really?”

He glanced down, his hand sliding to her hip. “This dress is too lovely to risk damaging.”

She gave him a gentle nod as the song ended. He replied with a soft smile and took a step back from her. 

“Thank you for the dance, Miss Summers.”

“Thank you for rescuing me, Mr Giles.”

He chuckled and gave her a wink. And then he turned and made his way back to Willow. Buffy smoothed her dress down and walked off the dancefloor, exiting the room through the West door. 

* * * 

Giles walked out of the lift with his jacket draped over his arm, while he slipped his cufflinks into his pocket. He smiled as he tugged his tie loose and unbuttoned his waistcoat. 

This definitely wasn’t normal behaviour for him…well, not for many years at least. This was risky…much riskier than he was used to. Obviously, being Head of Council had its privileges. He wasn’t sure that sneaking off to have sex with his Slayer during a Council function was one of those privileges. 

He rounded the corner and entered the hallway that led to the training room. By the time he got to the door, he was talking himself out of what he had proposed. Being Head didn’t make him invincible…and if they were caught, especially before regulations had been changed…

His hand trembled lightly as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. 

_She’ll understand…she’ll be upset initially, but she’ll understand._

He unlocked the door and carefully pushed it open…just enough for him to slip inside. He closed the door behind him, turning the lock as he took a deep breath. 

“Buffy?”

“Over here…” 

“Buffy, love, we really shouldn’t – ” He turned towards her voice and stopped, his jacket dropping to the floor at his feet. “Holy Mother of God…”

She smiled brightly at him, completely bare and perched upon the pommel horse. “Come here, Rupert.”

Giles swallowed and made his way over to her, closing his eyes when she reached out and grabbed the ends of his tie to pull him closer. “Ah…Buffy…”

Her fingers ghosted over the buttons on his shirt, but didn’t pull at them. “You talked yourself out of this on the way up, didn’t you?”

“In the hallway, actually.” He whispered, placing his hands on her thighs. “I’m…talking myself back into it though…”

“Risky?”

“Mm…” He murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss on her collarbone.

“ _Too_ risky?”

He pulled back slightly and looked at her. “Too risky for you too?”

“Maybe…” She admitted, sighing as his fingers rubbed gentle circles across her skin. “But, fuck I want you.”

“Risk doesn’t negate want, love.” He smiled softly and lifted his left hand to her cheek. “I want you desperately. But…I don’t think we should do this here, now.”

“And here I thought I was going to have to talk _you_ out of it.” She said, her eyes glistening.

“Hey…” He whispered, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, really. I was just…so worried you’d be upset. And…then you come in and I could see it in your eyes.” A tear spilled down to his thumb. “And then, suddenly…we’re totally on the same page about things and…I love you so fucking much.”

He quickly stepped between her thighs and pulled her against his chest. “I love you too, Buffy. More than I can possibly express, but…please know that I’m _so_ in love with you.”

“Can…can we just leave? Go to your place?” She pulled back slightly and looked up at him. “It’s getting so much harder to pretend that we’re not…us. I’m trying so hard to be your Slayer, but I just want to be your…god, _girlfriend_ sounds so high school.”

He chuckled softly and ran his fingers through her hair. “Mm…and lover sounds so _casual_. And casual is not something I’ve ever wanted to be with you.”

“What are we?” She asked, lightly fingering the open tie still hanging around his neck.

“Do we need a label?” He smiled as she stared incredulously at him. “If someone were to ask me what you are to me…I’d reply that you’re my partner. How they choose to interpret that answer is up to them, but any aspect of that term would be correct.”

“When do you think the board will make their decision?”

“I’m not sure, love.” He replied. “I know this is hard…”

She glanced down and laughed. “Yeah…it really is. Surprisingly hard, actually.”

He barked out a laugh and moved his hands back to her thighs. “I don’t know why you’d think that would be surprising.”

“It’s never been just sex to you, has it?” She asked suddenly, causing his laughter to ebb.

“Not once.” He confirmed, leaning into her and brushing his lips across hers. “I’ve loved you for years, you know this.”

“You’re my forever.” She stated bluntly. “You know that, right?”

“I was hopeful.” He replied with a smile. He glanced down at his hands and sighed. “We, uh…we should probably…you should probably get redressed.”

“Probably.” She agreed sadly, reaching out to tie his tie. After she had completed the task, she tenderly ran her thumb along his bottom lip. “Can you help me down?”

He slid his hands to her hips and gently pulled her against him. He groaned as he lowered her, her body pressing against his still-evident erection as her feet touched the floor. When she trembled keenly against him and moaned his name, he licked his lips.

They stared at one another for a long moment and then he glanced at the pommel horse behind her. “Turn around…”

“Huh?”

“Turn around… _please_.” He repeated in a slightly gruff tone.

She grinned and turned, inhaling sharply as he took her hands and placed them on the soft worn leather. He covered her hands with his and leaned into her, lowering his mouth to her neck. He placed a soft kiss there, curling his fingers around her hands when she trembled again.

“One day I will fuck you here, right here on this piece of equipment.” He whispered, kissing her neck again.

“What is it with you and the pommel horse?” She asked, doing her best to control her breathing.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her ear. “You know what it is. If you didn’t know, you wouldn’t have perched yourself up there…in all your naked glory.”

“Giles…”

“Hm?” He murmured, pressing harder against her but stopping himself from thrusting his hips against her. 

“Can we…leave? Go to your place? Because…I’m so fucking close right now and it’s – ”

“Do you need to come right now, darling?” He interrupted with a whisper into her ear. “I can give you release…”

“Oh god…” She pushed back against him, then tilted her head back until it was resting against his chest. “Yes…please, yes.”

With no further discussion, he dropped to his knees behind her. “Lean forward…”

She leaned forward, her forehead resting against the pommel horse…her nails gouging into the leather as she felt his warm breath on the back of her thigh. “Rupert…”

“Shh…” He looked up at her and smiled, even though she couldn’t see him. “How many licks will it take?”

“If it’s anything like a Tootsie Pop, three…”

He furrowed his brow in confusion, his smile fading. “What?”

“I’ll explain later…please…” When he didn’t move, she shifted slightly and looked down at him. “Please, Giles…don’t tease me…”

He shook his head and placed a kiss on the back of her thigh. “Sorry, love…I wasn’t intending to tease. I just…Tootsie Pop?”

“I swear on all that’s holy…I will tell you later, right now is _not_ the time.”

His grin returned at the sound of her frustration. And before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue through her folds. 

“Oh… _fuck_ …” She moaned, gripping the leather tighter in an effort to stay on her feet. 

Giles gripped her thighs and held her as he repeated the motion, this time pushing his tongue into her. He groaned as she whimpered, his tongue thrusting quickly into her…once, twice, three times…and then snaked its way to her clitoris.

He sucked hard on her clit, his fingers gripping her thighs hard enough to leave bruises. He listened to her…her breathing, her moaning, her swearing, her whispering his name…and then he timed his next move perfectly. Stabbing his tongue back inside of her just as her orgasm began to crest. He groaned against her, continuing his movements as he felt her inner walls contract around him…tasting her juices as they began to gather around his tongue.

He remembered that she had said she was close and had insinuated that it wouldn’t take much. But, the speed at which he had been able to make her come surprised him. The force of her orgasm was surprising him even more. 

He licked and sucked and lapped at her, determined to catch every single drop that she offered to him. He kept on until she curled her right hand into a fist and cried out his name as a second orgasm hit. And then he heard her whimper his name, her voice quavering as her muscles rippled under his touch. 

He slowed his ministrations and then pulled back, placing a warm open-mouthed kiss on the cheek of her ass. And then she dropped to the floor with him. 

He turned her quickly and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He felt her fingers tremble against his scalp as she ran them through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to free his cock and push inside of her…make her come again as he emptied himself deep within her. 

But, this wasn’t the time…

This had been about a quick release for her. Just enough to take the edge off…though his edge was still fairly precarious. He’d be able to hold off. Probably. He probably had enough will-power to sustain him until they got home.

If they left now.

He pulled from the kiss and smiled adoringly at her. 

“Love…we need to get you dressed.”

“Hm?” She mumbled, her eyes slightly glazed.

“We need to leave. Now.”

She grinned as he reached over and picked her dress up from where she had dropped it earlier. He helped her dress as quickly as he could…which wasn’t all that quickly. It was more like trying to dress a ragdoll…which wasn’t something he had a great deal of expertise in. 

“Darling, _please_ …”

Her eyes cleared at the sound of desperation in his voice. And then she recognised the depth of his desire in his eyes. 

“Oh…”

“Yes, quite.” He nodded, sliding the dress down her body. “We need to leave…”

“Do, uh…do we need to make a reappearance downstairs first?”

He stared at her, as if he didn’t fully understand the question. And then he muttered a soft expletive that made her laugh. He stood up and reached down, taking her hand and pulling her up as well. As she started to pull the zip up on the side of her dress, he brushed her hand away and took care of the task himself…both of them sighing heavily as his thumb brushed across the side of her breast.

Buffy lifted her hand and placed her palm on his cheek, smiling as he leaned into her touch. “I think if we both go down there, someone is going to be able to see right through us.”

“Someone?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“Someone as in… _someone_ , not anyone in particular. Just…someone.” Her eyes darted to his lips, desperately wanting to kiss him again. She shook her head, knowing that would definitely lead to something more. “You’re Head…you should go. I’ll meet you at your place?”

He nodded slowly, allowing his eyes to drift over her body again. “I shan’t be very long.”

“Shan’t…” She chuckled in amusement. “I love you, Rupert.”

He smiled warmly at the use of his given name. “I love you too, Buffy.”

“Go…I’ll see you soon.”

He nodded again, backing his way towards the door. “Soon…”

He bent down and picked his jacket up and slipped it on. He hesitated briefly, quelling the urge to go straight back to her. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked out.

She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look somewhat presentable should she run into anyone on the way out. She grinned and picked up her bag that she had left on a chair near the door. 

She turned and looked at the pommel horse, sighing heavily. “One day…”

And then she slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

* * * 

Willow arched an eyebrow as Giles re-entered the room. She watched as he casually spoke to a couple of people on his way back to her. She looked at the other doors, expecting to see Buffy. Curiously…there was no Buffy.

“Ah, Willow…you’re still here.”

“Mm-hm…” She looked up and grinned. “You look…rumpled. Where’s Buffy?”

He immediately ran his fingers through his hair. “Rumpled?”

“Your tie is a bit askew…like you’re not the one who tied it.” She glanced at his sleeve and her grin broadened. “And your cufflinks are missing.”

“Quite the detective.” He mumbled good-naturedly, reaching up to straighten his tie. “Buffy has retired for the evening.”

“Need to put in one last appearance before heading home?”

He looked down at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Something like that.”

She gently nudged him. “Go on then. Appear…then disappear. See you guys over the weekend?”

“Sunday brunch?” He asked, looking around the room. “Your place this week, yes?”

“Yep…”

“Sunday, then.” He returned his eyes to her and smiled, gesturing towards his left with a gentle tilt of his head. “Don’t keep her waiting for much longer, Willow. You’ll run out of line soon.”

Her eyes widened as he chuckled and took a step from her. “A fishing reference? Really?”

He turned back towards her, slipping his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. “I’ve done my fair share of fishing.”

“When was the last time _you_ went fishing?” She scoffed.

“Six months, three weeks, and two days ago.” He replied, love shining brightly in his eyes. “Best expedition ever.”

Willow sighed and shook her head. “Jesus…you’re all gooey these days.”

He smiled and gave her a wink, then turned and walked away. 

Willow looked to her left and smiled at the brunette sipping a glass of wine.

She smiled back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It had taken him longer to leave than he had anticipated – too many people needing “just a minute” with him. He had nearly told two people to simply bugger off, but had held his tongue and suggested that the best course of action would be to make an appointment to see him the following week. A Council function was not the place to actually discuss business…and business was literally the last thing on his mind. 

He quickly opened his front door and slipped inside, flicking the outdoor light off after he closed and locked the door. He placed his keys on the hook next to the light switch and removed his jacket.

“Buffy?” He called softly, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. 

“Bedroom…” Came her reply.

He grinned and made his way down the hall, offering an apology as he did.

“I’m sorry, love. I wasn’t expecting to take this long to get home. Every time I started to leave, someone else would grab me. Annoying and frustrating on so many lev…” He stopped suddenly as he walked into the bedroom. “Christ…”

The candles she had lit cast a warm glow over her nude form stretched out across his bed. For the second time that night, his jacket was simply dropped to the floor.

“Doesn’t matter how long it took you to get here, Rupert. The important thing is…you’re here now.”

“Oh, I’m definitely here.” He walked over to the bed and placed his left knee on the mattress.

She stopped him with a gentle shake of her head. 

“This is a ‘no clothes zone’. So…” She gestured at his clothing. “…all of that? Needs to go before you even think about getting into this bed.”

He laughed softly and stood back up, quickly shedding his clothes. He watched her watch him, feeling his heart rate increase as she licked her lips. When his clothes were in an untidy heap on the floor and he was standing bare before her, she moved up onto her knees in the middle of the bed.

“Come here, Ru.”

He climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of her and lifting his hand to her cheek. “I’ve wanted this all day. Just to be here, in bed, with you.”

“All day?” She asked sliding her arms over his shoulders. 

“Mm-hm. Left for work, wanted to just turn right back around.” He whispered, moving his left arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. He inhaled sharply as his erection pressed against her warm skin. “Fucking hell…”

“Been a hard day?” 

He grinned and moved both hands to her hips. “Off and on. Always on when you’re near.”

She leaned into him, placing a kiss on his throat before running her tongue over his Adam’s apple. She smiled against his skin as he moaned her name. Kissing her way to the side of his neck and then up, she gently nipped at his earlobe and lightly tugged at the small golden hoop in his ear that once belonged to her. 

“Lay down.” She whispered into his ear, her breath warm against his skin.

“Buffy…”

“Lay down.” She repeated, placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him.

He allowed her to push him down, groaning softly as her nails lightly scratched over his nipples. He closed his eyes, gasping as she lowered her mouth to his chest. When her mouth closed over his left nipple, he cradled the back of her head in his hand…holding her there. He mumbled incoherently as she licked and nibbled at the hardened nub. She smiled and gave it a long, hard suck before moving to the other and inflicting the same sweet torture. 

He shifted impatiently underneath her, his right hand venturing down towards his groin. She saw the movement and grabbed his hand. 

“Buffy!”

She lifted her head as she released his nipple with an audible pop. “No.”

“You’re killing me.” He murmured, a near whimper.

She grinned and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart. “You’re in no danger of dying, Giles.”

He chuckled and she thought, not for the first time, how odd a chuckle sounds when an ear is placed on the chest of the chuckler. She chuckled herself and lifted her head, flicking her tongue against his sternum. 

“I want you in my mouth. You good with that?”

His eyes darkened immediately and he moved his hand to the side of her face, allowing his thumb to glide along her bottom lip. “Yes.”

She pulled his thumb into her mouth and lightly sucked it for a moment before releasing it. He stared at her mouth, his eyes glazing somewhat.

“Jesus…that’s so hot.” She murmured, smiling as his eyes darted to hers. “How turned on you look right now.”

“There’s real danger here, Buffy.” He whispered, continuing to rub his thumb against her lip.

“Danger?” She asked, parting her lips and licking the pad of his thumb.

“Mm.” He glanced at her mouth and then returned his gaze to her eyes. “I’m very close to flipping you over and fucking you. I’m not sure how much more teasing I can take tonight.”

“Is that what you want to do?” She asked, sliding further down his body and placing a sucking kiss next to his navel.

“Oh…fuck, yeah…” He mumbled headily. 

“So, I should probably get to the point then, huh?”

He nodded slowly, swallowing as her hand curled around the shaft of his erection. He watched her as she closed her mouth around the head, his fingers twitched against the sheet. Their eyes locked as she slid her mouth down, moving both of her hands to his hips. 

He inhaled deeply, trying to maintain control as they stared at one another. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered emotionally, lifting his left hand to the back of her head. 

He followed her motion, not hindering or guiding…content to let her set the pace. He closed his eyes as she pressed her tongue along the underside of his cock. 

“Christ, Buffy…” 

She watched him as he let his head drop to the pillows, felt the tension in his hips as he fought to thrust up against her. When he began to thicken in her mouth, she gently pulled off of him. She placed a soft kiss on the head and moved back up his body, straddling him as she leaned down and kissed him.

His lips parted immediately, pulling her tongue into his mouth. He groaned as she rocked her hips against him, sliding her wet core along his cock. In one swift move, he rolled their bodies and hooked his right arm under her left leg…opening her to him. 

She cried out his name as he entered her, plunging his thick cock into her quickly. He felt her nails rake against his back as she tried to pull him even closer to her. His lips found the sensitive spot at the base of her neck and he sucked hard, delighting in the sensation of her inner walls clenching around him in response. 

He’d been on the brink for the better part of the day…he knew he wouldn’t last long right now. But, he could make her come…and then he’d come.

And they’d take a few minutes and start all over again.

He smiled at the thought and pushed harder into her, encouraged by her moans and the response of her body to his. He felt her tighten around him, the sounds within the room growing louder as the sheets underneath them became wetter with each stroke. 

Her hands slipped across his back, searching for purchase against his sweat-slicked skin. 

And then he heard it. The tell-tale whimper of his given name that always signalled impending orgasm. He pushed himself up and watched her…her skin tinged pink, glistening with sweat…her eyes dark and glazed with arousal. She arched her back as her nails raked over his ribs…and then she screamed.

He groaned loudly as she came. Three more hard thrusts and he came as well, emptying himself deep within her as he cried out her name.

She wrapped her arms around him as he lowered himself back down, pressing hot kisses to her equally hot skin as he murmured words of love and devotion – promises that she knew he would do everything in his power to keep. 

She returned his promises with some of her own, whimpering as his softening flesh slipped from her. He smiled as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. They snuggled together in comfortable silence as they waited for their bodies to calm…gentle touches and caresses given and received…a soft kiss here and there.

After a few minutes, Buffy kissed his shoulder and ran her fingers through the sweat-dampened hair on his chest. 

“We’re not done, are we?”

He laughed and shook his head. “Oh, no love…no, we’re not done.”

“Didn’t think so.” She grinned, sliding her leg over his. “Just a rest?”

“Mm…give me ten and I’ll have my head buried between your thighs again.”

She trembled against him. “Jesus, Giles…”

His chest rumbled with a laugh. 

“Maybe five…”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Giles woke slowly, sighing as he felt her fingers lightly grazing his abdomen. 

“What time is it?” 

“A little before seven.” She answered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Mm…s’alright. You okay?”

“Mm-hm. Last night was a little unexpected.”

He opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. “How do you mean?”

“You asking me to dance. I never expected that.”

He smiled and lifted his hand to brush the hair back from her face. “I thought I should do something to spare young Harry a broken nose.”

“Why can’t guys just take ‘no’ for an answer? I mean…you would. You _have_.”

“Are you saying I’m not a ‘guy’?” He asked, amusement in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes at his teasing. “No. I’m saying you actually listen…why can’t other people? Do you know how many times I told him I didn’t want to dance?”

“I’m guessing more than twice.” 

“Yeah…” She looked into his eyes and smiled. “And then _we_ danced. You and me. Us. _Dancing_. In front of everyone.”

“Yes, I _was_ there.” He smiled back at her.

“I just wasn’t expecting that. At all.” She paused for a moment and sighed. “I want to do that more.”

“Dance? We can dance whenever you want, Buffy.”

She shook her head slowly. “In front of people. I want us to be able to be us in front of people.”

“As do I.” He replied, leaning in for a soft kiss.

As the kiss began to deepen, the doorbell rang. Giles pulled from the kiss and groaned.

“I could ignore it.”

Buffy smiled and gently rubbed his chest. “No you can’t. Go on, I’ll be here when you get back.”

He climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants and his robe. He met her eyes as he tied the robe closed. “I’ll be back soon.”

She smiled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. She stretched and then snuggled into his pillow, sighing as she inhaled his scent.

Giles rubbed the back of his head as he opened the door. He narrowed his eyes and slipped his right hand into the pocket of his robe.

“Paul…”

“Good morning, Rupert. Um…may I come in?”

Giles stared at him for a moment and then took a step back from the door in a silent invitation. After closing the door, Giles sighed and made his way to the kitchen…Paul following him.

After putting the kettle on, Giles opened a cupboard and looked at him. “Tea? Coffee?”

“Tea, please. Thank you.” Paul answered.

“So…what’s wrong?” Giles asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What makes you think anything’s wrong?”

Giles arched an eyebrow at him. “A Council Board member…in my home…at seven o’clock on a Saturday morning. This never bodes well.”

Paul laughed softly. “Nothing’s wrong, Rupert. I just wanted to talk to you about some things.”

Giles rubbed his hand over his face, pausing when he realised that Buffy’s scent was still heavy on his skin. He exhaled slowly, lowering his hand.

“Hm…alright.” He turned when the kettle switched off, content to listen to Paul engage in meaningless small talk while he prepared their tea.

He absently replied to an innocuous statement as he turned and handed one of the mugs to Paul. Tilting his head towards the living room, he took a sip of his tea as he watched Paul head towards one of the chairs. 

Giles sat down on the sofa and looked at Paul. “So…what’s up?”

Paul laughed softly. “I believe that’s the most American I’ve ever heard you sound.”

“Perils of spending a great deal of time with Americans.” Giles replied, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. 

“Right.” Paul took another sip of his tea and then placed his mug on a coaster on the lamp table. “We’ve reviewed your change proposal.”

Giles raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“There were some very well-thought out points raised. Your solutions for those points were actually quite ingenious.”

Giles nodded slowly, still saying nothing…and not really sure where this discussion was going.

Paul regarded him closely, understanding that Giles was trying to read the situation.

“We’ve decided to approve your proposal.”

“That’s…very good to hear, Paul. I’m just unsure as to why you needed to inform me on a Saturday. Surely this could’ve waited until Monday morning.”

“Yes, of course it could have.” Paul hesitated for a moment and then cleared his throat. “We, uh…we know about you and your Slayer.”

Giles exhibited no outward reaction, though his mind screamed ‘fuck’ fairly loud. “Regarding?”

“Your physical relationship.”

“Ah.” Giles responded simply, understanding that there was no point in trying to deny it.

“We _have_ known for approximately six months.” Paul continued, offering Giles an understanding smile. 

“How, uh…how did you know? We have been extremely careful.” Giles decided to leave ‘except for last night’ off the tail end of that statement.

Paul laughed softly. “We’re _Watchers_ , Rupert. We…watch. We’re not all bumbling idiots, which is why we make up the Board…and why you were appointed Head.”

“And why is this being brought up now instead of six months ago?”

“There was no need.” Paul replied simply.

Giles tilted his head slightly, confusion showing in his eyes. “No need? Even though the regulations clearly state – ”

“The regulations were put into place in the late 1700s when it was determined that Watchers were taking advantage of their Slayers…mainly due to them being sequestered together. That would tend to lead to unfavourable outcomes – for both Watcher and Slayer.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“There was never any danger of you taking advantage of your Slayer, Rupert.” Paul glanced towards the hallway and then looked back at Giles. “Can I assume that she’s here now?”

“Yes.”

“Would you mind asking her to come in? Both of you should hear this at the same time…from an _official_ viewpoint.”

“Would she be in any danger?”

Paul’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Danger? Good Heavens, no. Neither of you are in any danger whatsoever.”

After a moment, Giles gave a nod and stood up…disappearing down the hallway. Paul chuckled and took another sip of his tea.

* * * 

Giles opened the bedroom door and walked inside, smiling as he looked at her…dozing lightly, cuddling his pillow. He knelt beside the bed and reached out, gently stroking her hair.

“Buffy?”

“Mm?” She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily. “You’ve been gone forever. Coming back now?”

“No, love. I need you to get up, get dressed, and come into the living room.”

“Why?” She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “I’d rather you come back to bed…preferably with less clothes on.”

He leaned into her and kissed her. “Please, darling. It will all make sense…I hope.”

She stared at him as she slid out of bed. “You hope? What’s going on?”

He stood up and allowed his gaze to drift over her still nude body. “Meet me in the living room.”

“Do I need to bring a weapon?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “No. Just you…dressed. Please get dressed.”

She sighed heavily and walked over to the wardrobe. “Fine. But you better have coffee ready.”

“Yes, love.” He smiled, leaving the room.

She grumbled to herself as she got dressed.

* * *

Giles glanced at Paul as he walked into the kitchen. “She’ll be out in a moment. Do you need a top-up?”

“No, no…I’m fine, thank you.”

He gave Paul a brief nod and quickly made a cup of coffee for Buffy. Carrying it into the living room, he sat back down and balanced the mug on his knee – patiently waiting for her arrival.

“You do realise that what Buffy and I share is far more than a simple physical relationship?”

Paul smiled. “I’ve known you for the better part of twenty years, Rupert. Your casual days were left behind a very long time ago.”

Paul’s eyes flicked towards the hallway. “Ah, Buffy…good morning.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “Um…Giles?”

“I have coffee for you…”

She warily made her way over and sat down next to him on the sofa. “What’s going on?”

Giles handed her the mug and cleared his throat. “The Board has approved my proposals.”

“Uh-huh…” She said, clearly realising that there was more to the conversation.

“And they know about our relationship.”

Buffy stared at him incredulously. “You _told_ them? Without me being here?”

“No.” Giles shook his head slowly. “They already knew. Have known for six months.”

“What? How? Why? Um…huh?”

Paul smiled in amusement. Giles rubbed the back of his neck.

“We’ve actually known about the connection for much longer than six months. You’ve been connected…emotionally…for many years. Even Quentin recognised that.”

Buffy’s eyes flashed and Giles reached over, placing his hand on her knee. 

“And then the two of you actually confirmed that a couple of years later.” As they both stared at him silently, he smiled and continued. “When you stood up to Quentin and successfully negotiated Rupert’s reinstatement as your Watcher.”

“We weren’t together then.” Buffy said, furrowing her brow. 

“No, you weren’t. But, you were in love with him then – as was he with you.” Paul leaned forward slightly and cleared his throat. “We’re not sure of the exact moment when your relationship turned physical…we were only aware six months ago, as Rupert mentioned.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“There wasn’t a need.”

Buffy looked at Giles. “Is this because of last night?”

Paul arched an eyebrow. “Last night?”

“When we danced…” Giles supplied quickly.

“Ah…no.” Paul smiled and leaned back in his chair. “This is because of the carefully worded caveat within the proposal…concerning the archaic regulations regarding fraternization. You obviously don’t want to hide your relationship, we don’t think you should have to. No one else in the organisation is forced to keep their relationships quiet. You should be able to attend a function with your….”

He trailed off, obviously not entirely sure what to call Buffy in relation to Giles.

“Partner.” Giles answered.

Paul smiled warmly and nodded. “Yes. You should be able to attend a function with your partner without fear of archaic regulations and protocols. It’s as simple as that.”

“Again, I’m unsure as to why this conversation needed to take place at seven in the morning on a Saturday.” Giles replied, glancing down as Buffy placed her hand over his.

Paul shrugged a shoulder. “I placed a wager with Daniel. I just won fifty quid.”

“A wager?” Buffy asked. “What was the bet?”

“You and Rupert both disappeared around the same time last night. Rupert came back…you didn’t. And Rupert seemed to become increasingly frustrated with each person who stopped him from leaving.” He grinned and rubbed his thumb along his wedding ring. “I remember that feeling well. The times I just wanted to go home to Natalie and people would interrupt my exit…”

“Watchers…” Buffy commented, shaking her head as she laughed softly.

“Indeed.” Paul agreed. “I acquired the proof I needed, gave you both the news you deserve…and now I can collect my winnings and take my lovely wife out for a very nice brunch.”

Paul finished his tea and stood. Giles and Buffy stood as well. Paul extended his hand towards Giles and grinned as they shook hands. 

“Congratulations, Rupert. On an amazing proposal…and for finally following your heart.” He walked over to Buffy, leaning down and placing a friendly kiss on her cheek. “You as well, Buffy. Take care of each other.”

“Thank you.” Buffy whispered sincerely. 

She stood there and watched as Giles walked Paul to the door, shaking his hand again before Paul walked outside. As he closed the door, he turned to Buffy and smiled brightly.

“Well, then…”

“This is really happening? We can be us? Like… _openly_ be us?”

“Well, it would probably be frowned upon if we were making out in the hallways in the Council building, but…yes. We can be us.”

“Oh my god…” She whispered emotionally, running into his arms and wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

Giles swallowed hard and held her just as tightly. “Buffy?”

“Hm?” She murmured against his chest.

He hesitated for only a second and then pushed her back just enough to look into her eyes.

“Will you move in with me?”

A slow smile spread across her face as she nodded, leaning up to kiss him.

Giles wondered briefly how long they should wait before they told Willow. As Buffy’s tongue slipped into his mouth, he decided he could think about that later.

There were definitely other things he’d rather be doing on a lazy Saturday morning…

~ End


End file.
